


i could never walk away

by orphan_account



Series: stay [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frank breaks up with Gerard and it's sad, I wrote this immediately after being dumped ha, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd thought it'd be easier.</p><p>(title taken from the song "so sad, so sad" by varisity)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could never walk away

"No. No, please no" Gerard started to pull at his hair, holding back ugly sobs that tried to rip through his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, fuck" Frank pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd thought it'd be easier, but in the end seeing Gerard come apart right in front of him had never been easy. "We'll be friends, Gee, like we used to"

Gerard frowned at the nickname. "Shut up" He spat. He was a sobbing mess now, unable to hold back "Stop". He was still tugging at strands of his hair, increasingly harder. Frank held his wrists. 

"Hey, don't," He soothed "don't hurt yourself," (the words rolled off his tounge like routine) "it's not worth it".

"What the fuck do you know?!" Gerard yanked his body backwards, freeing himself from Frank's grip, but he didn't resume the hair pulling. They stared at eachother in silence for a while, Gerard trying to compose himself while Frank tried to find something to do with his hands, his legs, his whole sellf.

"Can I still kiss you?" Gerard said, barely audible "At least sometimes?" Frank sighed.

"No, Gee." his voice trembled a bit "I don't think so."

Gerard turned to stare at the ground, wrinkling his face as he tried not to break down again "And what if we're really drunk?" Frank scoffed beside himself, but didn't have time to utter a full answer.  
"And can I, like, hold your hand? Now and then?" Frank could not read his expression.

"Yeah, sure, why not." Gerard lifted his eyes from the floor, looking at Frank.

"Can I hug you?"

"Of course."

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's neck then and there, burried his face in that ever so familiar scent and let loose, soaking Frank in tears.  
"Not fair. Not fair." He kept mumbling, Frank rubbing his back, repressing a few tears himself.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

Gerard's body shivered underneath him and he hated himself just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry  
> (if you like this sad shit read the series i'm like begging you i'm a flop).


End file.
